History
This page will attempt every piece of history relating to Beaconville. Including the old factions and the many times users joined. Beaconville History Before Beaconville Originally, Axew13 was the first join the ItsJerryandHarry's server, and the next day was when Luigibonus followed along. Then the two went to find empty land to begin a faction. When finding a nice, empty location, they invited Tonic ze Hedgefox and sarahsue (also cody/sweg, but he disappeared at that point) over. They owned shops and did stuff. But then, Fizzy2014 found them, and the place got crowded. Then the two factions Luigibonus and Axew13 move. Fizzy2014 also moves. Tonic's faction didn't move until later, and sarahsue's was disbanded. Classic Beaconville Due to overcrowding, Axew13 finds land for a new faction from a previous exploration. The two factions remained separated for around three days, but then each factions were having issues for running into each other's land too many times. This made the faction merge into one faction, called Pokécrafters and ran by Luigibonus. They invited more people like Sept (who left) and Thijsorator. During this timeframe, the faction acquired their first beacons, and decided to rename the location after beacons, as Beaconville. Lots of projects and ideas were made in Beaconville, and pretty much expanded into a huge land. Current Beaconville In Classic Beaconville, there was a mysterious grief with no definite cause, but some guessed it was Claude or Validusername16 (most likely Claude). This, along with lag spikes, made the faction move to a new location with big hills and no neighbours (originally). BeaconvillePvP History MK. -1 BeaconvillePvP MK. -1 is an event dubbed by Axew13 where he and Luigibonus tested the Hardcore Survival server. It was griefed within the first day. MK. I After experimenting with Hardcore Survival, a true and serious faction was made by Axew13. Using tips on PvP, he made a secret obsidian base underground near spawn. It had somewhat of a vault which evolved into BeaconvillePvP Base. He invited more users, before the place got griefed when making progress. This forced the faction to move to a new location. MK. II Since MK. I was griefed, the faction was moved to a new landscape, and the base was built even further underground with higher security including double layered obsidian and a lava roof, along with a nice inside design. The place was minorly griefed for someone disguising as Lord Eevee and tricking Tonic, but this only got the original spawn blown up, and some minor patches of destruction. Then, a hole was found within Lord Eevee's dorm, and this brought in the raiders and left the location ruined. The damage was irreparable, and the faction had to leave for the second time. MK. III Yet again being griefed, the faction had to move over to a desert, and was even more secure, with more layers of obsidian and blocking off unsafe areas. Every room had to be covered in obsidian (atleast outside). This is the only faction that didn't have a fake house above, and also the current non-griefed faction. Beaconville Creative History More info coming soon. Other History More info coming soon. Trivia More info coming soon.